Sword Art Online: The Blue Swordsman
by Dtraincrat5150
Summary: "Akihiko Kayaba was my idol, until he tried to trap 20,000 people inside a video game. Now I hope he dies. But I don't want to kill him. I don't want to kill anyone anymore."
1. Chapter 1: The World of Swords

**This is a project that I am going to do to see if people want this as well as DVCS so without further ado, let's get into my Sword Art Online fanfiction!**

 **Also, if you have any questions, please put them in your review and I'll answer them next chapter.**

* * *

There was a fourteen year old kid in his room as he was listening to someone talking about the new Virtual Reality video games called Sword Art Online, otherwise known as Sao. The game had gotten over 20,000 copies sold in the world. He had brown hair that almost reached to his shoulders. He had electric blue eyes and light skin as well. He had played the beta for the game and got pretty far, making it to floor 10 in a couple of weeks. He had gotten some extra abilities for making it farther than most players, with the execption of two people who made it to floor 20.

He heard his phone ring as he looked at caller ID and saw that it was his old friend Kazuto Kirigaya. They had know each other for about seven years and played Sao with him until Kazuto had shot up the floors, leaving him behind.

"Hey Dtrain." Kazuto said to the boy.

"Hey. You gonna play Sao today?" The kid, now known as Dtrain said to Kazuto.

"Yeah. Hey if you get on meet me at the West Gate in the Town of Beginnings. It'll be just like old times." He said as Dtrain yawned.

"Okay. I'll be on in ten minutes. See ya." Dtrain said to Kazuto as he hung up.

He grabbed some food as he went back to his room, putting on the Nervegear, the device needed to play Virtual Reality games. He layed down on the bed with a happy look on his face, not realizing that he wouldn't see his home for a long time .

"Link Start!" He said as the Nervegear turned on. The screen showed a bunch of things at the same time, not looking at most of them. He saw the login for his character, which was a male that looked very familiar to his real life self. He put his username as Dtrain and was transported to the Town of Beginnings.

"I'm back." He said as he looked at the flashing icon next to him. Swiping his hand downward a menu appeared, navigating to his messages the figure began to read:

 _Dtrain,_

 _For playing the beta and making to floor 10 you have received the following:_

 _\- Custom cloak_

 _\- 10,000 col_

 _\- Enhanced tracking_

 _\- Enhanced mapping_

 _\- An Original Sword Skill from the beta_

 _\- Exalted, A One Handed Longsword_

 _\- 48 hour exp boost_

 _\- And a unique skill, Mastery Blade_

 _Thank you for playing Sword Art Online and good luck._

He didn't put on any of his items as he didn't want to attract any attention as ran to the West Gate to meet up with Kazuto.

* * *

Kazuto was running to the gate to meet up with Dtrain before someone said something to him. "Hey wait up!" The guy said, panting after running to him.

The man had long red hair with a bandana on his forehead. He also had a little scruff on his chin. He wore some basic clothing similar to Kazuto's, with his shirt being white and Kazuto's blue.

"Huh? Me?" Kazuto asked to the man. He didn't want any distractions right now but he felt as though that would be rude.

"You seem like you know your way around here. Were you in the beta test?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." Kazuto said awkwardly.

"Cool, today's my first day. So could you give me some tips on the lower floors?" He asked. Kazuto was surprised by what he said, the only person who asked him for help in Sao was Dtrain, who is pretty good now.

"Uhh, I don't know." He answered after a second.

"Come on, I'm begging you!" He pleaded, putting his hands together. "Look, my name's Klein. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kirito" Kazuto said, he wasn't lying because that was the username that he used, which is just a variation of his real name. "Okay, but first I need to meet with a friend."

"Alright." Klein said as they walked to the West Gate.

* * *

Dtrain was looking through his stats and skills, noticing that he kept an old skill from the beta, an Original Sword Skill. The name was Demonic Slash, a 7 hit combo with one handed swords. He had a scary grin on his face for a second until he got knocked down by something.

"Ow! The hell?" He yelled as he got up, seeing a female player on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She said, Dtrain felt bad for yelling at her immediately.

"It's okay. Sorry for yelling, I should have been paying attention to where I was going." He looked at the girl and saw what she looked like.

She had slightly tan skin and dark black hair that went down to her shoulders and green eyes. She had a blue shirt and pair of black pants with black shoes. She had a sword on her side that was one of the basic weapons you get when you start.

Dtrain blushed for a second before he spoke. "Anyways, my name's Dtrain." He said with a smile.

"I'm Jet. Nice to meet you." She replied with a smile as well.

"So, a quick question. Were you in the beta?" She asked after a second.

"Yeah, although I only made it to the tenth floor after two months. Were you not?" Dtrain answered.

"I was, I just was pretty bad at it, I couldn't even make it to the fifth floor. The best players made it to floor twenty." Jet replied.

"My friends were the two who made it to floor twenty. They're pretty good players." He said.

"Really? Wow." She said in awe.

"I'm actually waiting for one of them now. Until I bumped into you." He said, chuckling a little bit.

Jet rolled her eyes but she laughed anyways. "How long have you been waiting for?" She asked.

"About five minutes. Hey you wanna come with us?" He said, surprising the girl.

"Really? If you're good with it then okay!" She said happily.

He smiled but saw his friend accompanied with someone else with him.

"Hey Kirito!" He said waving his hand, as Kirito and Klein ran over to the other two.

"Hey Dtrain, how are you doing?" Kirito said to his friend.

"Who's this?" Dtrain said, looking at Klein.

"I can ask the same thing. Who's this girl?" Kirito said.

"Oh yeah, Jet Kirito, Kirito Jet." He introduced as Jet smiled and waved to Kirito.

"I'm Klein. Hello." Klein said, introducing himself as well.

"So, are we gonna go hunting or not?" Klein said to the three.

"Sure, but we should stay close to the Town just in case." Dtrain said as they walked off.

* * *

Dtrain and Kirito were watching Klein and Jet fight two boar monsters and saw who was doing better. Jet had her sword out and was dodging the attack and used a sword skill to hit the boar and make it lose half of it's health. Meanwhile, Klein was having trouble. He couldn't seem to hit the monster and kept getting knocked back. Dtrain chuckled as Klein failed to hit the boar and was hit in the privates and fell into the fetal position.

"Right... In the crotch..." He groaned on the ground.

"God stop exaggerating. There's no pain system in this game." Kirito said rolling his eyes as he saw Jet stab her monster and kill it gaining some experience and Col, a type of currency in the game.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry, just a habit." Klein replied, getting up and sighing as Jet walked back to them with her sword in her sheath.

"It's not that tough. I'm not good at the combat system but I manage." She said looking around for more monsters.

"Remember what I told you. The first move is the most important." Kirito said as Dtrain nodded.

"Easy for you three to say! It just keeps moving. I can't hit it." Klein said as Dtrain looked at Kirito and grinned.

"If you do your initial motion right and activate a sword skill at the right time," Kirito said as he picked up a rock and aimed it at the boar and concentrated as the rock glowed red. He then threw the rock, hitting the boar in the backside. "The system will guarantee that you'll hit your target."

"Initial motion." Klein muttered as he raised his short katana as Kirito drew his sword from his back.

"Here's an easier way to look at it." Kirito said as he dodged the monster and blocked the next attack with his sword. "Right after you start your move, wait for a little bit. When you feel the skill atcivate, drive it home!" He finished.

"Drive it home.." Klein said, unsure of what Kirito was saying. Then he got into a stance and held his sword up. Kirito smiled as he kicked the boar and made it target Klein.

Klein charged the monster and sliced it's side, lowering its health down to nothing as it shattered like most dead or destroyed objects do.

Klein looked back at what he did and cheered. "Yeah!" He yelled as the three looked at him with a smile on their faces.

"Congrats." Kirito said as he walked up to Klein and gave him a high five. "However, that boar was as weak as slimes in other games." Kirito said as he sheathed his sword on his back.

"Seriously? I thought it was a mid-level boss!" Klein said surprised as some other monsters spawned.

Klein saw his katana sort of transform into a straighter, longer one. He watched it in awe as Kirito turned around to see what he was so happy about.

"Addictive, isn't it?" Dtrain said as he pulled out his new sword, Exalted. The sword had a black handle and the hilt was in the shape of an eagle. The blade was white like Kirito's as well.

"I'll say!" Klein exclaimed as he swung his sword. "So these skills, there's a ton of them like blacksmithing and stuff, right?"

"Yeah, I heard there's an infinite variety of skills. All except magic though." Kirito answered as he saw Dtrain fight a monster and defeat it easily, not paying attention to what they were saying.

"An RPG without magic? That's a pretty bold decision." Klein said as he used a sword skill before laughing.

"Isn't it more fun to move your body as you fight?" Kirito said to Klein as Dtrain and Jet walked back to were they were at.

"Aw, hell's yeah!" He said as he sheathed his sword.

"Okay, let's move on. We've got more monsters to kill and I at least want to level up before we log out." Dtrain said to the three.

"Yeah, let's go." They all said.

* * *

After hunting for a while they decided to take a break as Dtrain looked at his items and saw that he had an item that was just a question mark, but he didn't pay any attention to it. He had gotten a monster drop that was another sword for two handed purposes. He saw the stats for it and saw that it was pretty decent but wasn't very quick.

"Hey guys, I got this sword that's pretty good but it's slow. Anyone want it?" He said to the three. They were a little confused by what he meant.

"Wouldn't it be better if you had it? I mean, you did get it." Jet said to him as he took it out of his inventory and tossed it to Jet.

The sword was nice looking. The blade was black but felt as though it was glowing. The handle was black as well. The sword itself was pretty long, about four feet long and Jet was four foot eleven so she struggled to pick it up at first.

"Woah. Why are you giving this to me?" She asked as she equipped it and sheathed it on her side.

"It slows me down. I prefer to be quick when I attack. Also, you're pretty nice." He answered with his blank expression.

Kirito was surprised. Usually Dtrain would've kept the sword to himself. But why did he give it to her? Kirito then heard Klein say something.

"Jeesh. Can you stop flirting?" He said to the two. The second they heard him they immediately blushed.

"W-What? I'm not trying to do that!" Dtrain snapped at the red haired man.

"Yeah keep lying to yourself." Klein muttered.

"Anyways, keep it. And try not to break it." He said but they were still blushing.

"Hey, I gotta log out. I've got a date with a pizza." Klein said. He had a sly smile on his face as he opened the menu.

"Where's the log out button?" He asked.

"It should be at the bottom of the menu." Kirito said as he opened his menu as well, finding the log out button gone as well.

Dtrain and Jet checked as well, noticing the absence of the button. Dtrain and Kirito exchanged as look at each other.

"Did you call the Game Master yet?" Kirito asked Klein and he nodded.

"Yeah but he's not answering. That's weird. But it's the first day out of the beta. There's bound to be some bugs." He said.

Before anyone else could say anything, the were teleported to the Town of Beginings. Dtrain looked around to make sure they were all here.

"What happened? Did someone force a teleport or something?" Dtrain questioned but before anyone answered he realized something. All of the other players were here as well. He then looked at the sky and saw something that said 'System Anouncment'. He then saw the entire sky have the same message appear everywhere and pretty soon, the sky started having blood come out from it. The blood formed into someone with a red robe and was freakishly tall. He had no face as well.

"Attention, players. Welcome to my world." The man said. Dtrain saw that Kirito was beside him, they new that something was wrong. Klein was confused as usual, he was still freaked out by a man showing up from the sky. Jet had a shocked look on her face. She had figured out something. This man made the logout button disappear.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba. As of this moment, I am the only person able to control this world." Kayaba said. Kirito and Dtrain gasped.

"I'm sure lots of you have noticed that the logout button is missing. Let me assure you that this isn't a defect in the game. This is a key feature in Sword Art Online." He continued as Klein said that he was kidding. "You cannot log out of SAO anymore. And no one in the real world can remove or shut down the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit powerful microwaves, destroying your brain and thus ending your life." He said as well, causing some players to try and leave but a forcefield seemed to stop them.

"He's nuts, right?" Klein asked the two beta testers.

"He's not, the transmitters work just like microwaves. If the safety were disabled, it could fry your brain." Kirito said. Dtrain then realized something. His parents were still at work and he is alone right now. That's why no one has tried to take it off yet, otherwise he'd have the NerveGear taken off his head. He had two brothers and a sister but they wouldn't notice yet.

"Kirito, could someone just cut the power?" Dtrain asked, hoping he would say yes.

"No, the NerveGear has an internal battery." Kirito answered, having Dtrain hang his head.

"Unfortunately, there have been some instances where players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and attempted to forcefully remove the NerveGear. As a result, the game has 419 (so close! Sorry) less players than when it began. They've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world." Kayaba said as Dtrain gasped.

" _That many people died in one day? That crazy bastard! I'll kill him!"_ Dtrain thought as he looked at the madman, his hands shaking from anger. Jet noticed this and walked up to him.

"Calm down, it'll be okay." She said and immediately hated saying it. How could she help him? She wasn't as good as a player as Kirito or him! But she was going to try damn it!

"I'm fine Jet, I just hate being used. The guy's crazy but he's not lying." He said, attempting to reassure the girl while Kayaba continued to speak.

"As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting on this situation, including the multiple deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed has been reduced. So, I would like you all to focus on clearing the game. But be sure to keep this in mind. There is no longer a way to revive someone within the game. Th instant your HP drops to zero, your avatars will vanish forever. And simultaneously, your brains will be destroyed by the NerveGear." Kayaba had told all of the players.

Dtrain stood shocked and thought about how many ways he could die, killed by a monster, stabbed by another player for an item, or even die by something stupid like forgetting a weapon for a fight.

"There is only one way to escape this game now. Right now, you are on the lowest floor of Aincrad, floor one. If you make your way through the labyrinth and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game." Kayaba said as well, having many people protest.

"Now then, finally, I've provided you all with two presents in your storage. Please see for yourselves." Kayaba finished as Dtrain and the rest looked in their inventory, which now had an item called a mirror and another called a journal.

Dtrain equipped the mirror and looked at himself, he had short hair, brown eyes, and was slightly muscular. He then saw Jet, Klein, and Kirito get enveloped in a blue light.

"What the-" He said before he was surrounded by the light too. When it disappeared, he saw his real self.

He had dark brown hair that almost reached his shoulders. His eyes changed from brown to electric blue. He also felt shorter and skinnier, like he just lost a bunch of pounds. He looked at his left forearm and pulled his sleeve up, it had four letters imprinted on his arm. **S.P.Q.R**.

He never told anyone about the marks. Before anyone could see it he pulled his sleeve down.

"Dtrain?" Jet said as he turned around and his jaw almost dropped.

Jet was now taller, she was five inches shorter than him now, because he is 5 foot 11 and she used to be 4 foot 11. She had jet black hair now and still had green eyes. She also looked a little more mature than she did, she even had a little bit of muscle. She was also a bit pale.

"Is that you Jet?" Dtrain questioned as he saw Klein and Kirito as well. Klein looked like his avatar but brown hair and had some hair on his chin as well. Kirito had shorter hair as well and was shorter too.

"Yeah, obviously. You look younger." She said.

"That's not important. You know the scan that the NerveGear makes when you put it on?" He said to the girl.

"Yeah, it scans your face so it know what our face looks like, but how does it know our height and body shape?" Jet asked, still confused.

"When you first put it on, there was something called calibration. It told you to touch your body all over." Dtrain replied.

"Yeah, I remember. It must be basing off of that data." Jet said, stunning Dtrain for a second. "But why would anyone do this?" She finished.

"I think he's gonna tell us." Dtrain said, pointing to the man known as Akihiko Kayaba.

"Right now, you must be wondering, 'Why? Why would Akihiko Kayaba, the developer of Sword Art Online and the NearGear, do this?' My goal has already been achieved. I created SAO for one reason. To create this world and meddle in it." Kayaba stated as Dtrain and Kirito looked at him in disgust. The man they idolized was now going to try and play God in this world? They couldn't believe it!

"And know, I have achieved said goal. This ends the official tutorial and launch for Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you luck." Kayaba finished as disappeared exactly how he appeared.

No one moved. No one said anything. They were all too terrified by what just happened. Dtrain and Kirto were one of the few who weren't scared. They had to survive! Dtrain looked at Kirito and said three words to him.

"We got this."

The second those words were uttered, all hell broke loose. The barrier that blocked people from leaving dissipated and everyone screamed and pushed trying to get out.

"Guys, let's go!" Kirito said as he pulled Klein by his shirt and into an alleyway.

"Dtrain, Jet. You guys know where the next village is right?" He asked.

"Yes." The two said.

"Alright, if we get there quick before the Town of Beginnings is picked clean of exp and money, we'll be able to be pretty higher level. So, do you guys wanna come?

"I'll go with you no matter what. We're friends." Dtrain said immediately.

"Me too. Besides, if I was by myself I'd die pretty quickly." Jet said as well.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have friends I need to find." Klein said after a while.

"I understand. Friend me okay? For you need any help, message us." Kirito said before giving Klein a hand shake before they left for they next town.

They went out of the safe zone and saw a wolf monster and Kirito got ready to attack, but before he could unsheath his sword Dtrain hit it with Demonic Slash, his Original Sword Skill.

Dtrain slashed multiple times and then stabbed the monster, killing it as the kept running.

 _"I must survive! No, I will!"_ Dtrain thought as they kept running.

* * *

 **Alright guys I am finished with the first chapter of Sword Art Online. I hope you enjoyed and if you have any questions, put them in your review.**

 **Byee!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Enemies

**Hello everyone, I am here with cahapter two of SAO and I'm having this chapter stray a bit from the anime. Although it still has the same story, this is just my own fan-made part.**

 **So, now let's start this.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the death game had started and around 900 have died since then. Kirito and Dtrain were in a inn with Jet as they looked through they're items. Dtrain was now level 15, Kirto was level 16, and Jet was level 13.

Dtrain had his cloak on from the beta, which was a dark blue. He had a chestplate underneath and a grey shirt under that as well. He had Exalted on his back, which was enhanced with a speed gem so it could be faster.

Jet had some extra gear as well, she had some armor on, minus the greaves and the gauntlets. She had the sword Dtrain gave her, she had yet to name it but she had and idea of what she would call it.

Kirito had similar clothing to Dtrain, minus the armor and everything he wore was black, he also had a Anneal Blade on his back, which he remembered from the beta to be pretty viable up to the 3rd floor. Too bad they were still on the first floor.

"Sooo, what are we gonna do?" Jet asked the two boys.

"I'm thinking about searching for the labyrinth, the sooner we find it, the sooner we find the boss." Dtrain said as he took a drink from his cup.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The boss room his hard to find, it also has monsters that are as high level as you. You'll die! We should level up for a bit before we search for anything." Kirito said, causing a glare to be shot at by Dtrain.

"Alright, if that's what you say so, I would like to go hunting for a bit." Dtrain said after a while.

"Okay, let's go." Jet said as she got up from her seat and waited for them to get up.

"When did we say we were going now? We've been leveling for two weeks! I think we earned a break." Kirito said as he leaned back.

"How about we take the day off? Loosen up, have fun." He continued as Jet had a unsure look on her face.

"What are we gonna do?" Dtrain asked as he stood up up and stretched.

"I guess we can meet up with Klein." Jet said to the boys, although she really wanted to go find the labyrinth as well. She was mad that she could barely hold her own in a fight against something higher level than her. She hoped she could level up once or twice.

"Kirito, can Klein show up?" Dtrain asked as Jet stood up.

"No, I messaged him and he said he's hunting with a party but we'll see him tomorrow." Kirito said as he started to leave the inn.

"Where are you going?" Dtrain said to his old friend.

"I'm going to go to the nearby village. You guys do whatever, just stay close. I don't want you guys to get killed because you got separated." He said. And with that happy note, he walked out.

* * *

Dtrain and Jet were walking to the Town of Beginnings to go shopping because Jet said she wanted to.

"Do you really need to buy anything else?" Dtrain groaned as Jet walked in front of him.

"Well, old habits die hard. And you said we could! So stop whining and start wal-" Jet said but started to falter as she saw something.

"Huh? Jet what's happening." Dtrain asked before he saw what she noticed.

There was a group of players fighting a monster that was clearly a field boss. The monster was a goblin like creature with a large sword and a full suit of armor. He had a shield on his left arm and just blocked an attack by about twelve players were attacking it, but they weren't doing that much damage.

"We gotta help them!" Jet said as she drew her sword.

"Took the words right outta my mouth." Dtrain said as he unsheathed Exalted and was ready to charge in before Jet pulled him back.

"Are you crazy? Were you about to just jump in without a plan? Think before you do." She snapped at him. She said she would try what she could to help him and she was going to at least make sure that he won't get himself killed on the first month.

"Alright, what's the plan?" He asked watching the players fight the boss. Thankfully, they were far away enough so they wouldn't get killed.

"You'll attack from the back with that OP sword skill while I distract it. If this works, and with a little bit of luck, no one will die." Jet explained as Dtrain got ready to attack.

"Got it. Say the word." He said quickly as a creepy grin appeared on his face. Jet noticed this but didn't say anything about it.

"One, Two, Three!" She counted as she ran and attacked the Boss, lowering its health a bit, it lost the rest of its first health bar, leaving two left.

Dtrain ran in from behind and activated Demonic Slash. Dtrain slashed ferociously until he stabbed it's leg, his blade getting stuck in the armor as it went to grab the person on it's leg. The players saw this and went in to attack as the monster lost its second health bar.

"Yeah! Great job!" Dtrain yelled as he got his sword unstuck and used Sonic Leap to quickly dash and making a gash in the creatures armor as it raised its sword and striked him multiple times.

The upside was: that made a weak point in the monster's armor.

The downside: he was getting sliced through like a loaf of bread.

"Oh, no you don't!" A voice said, blocking the attack with a weapon Dtrain couldn't see due to him hitting the ground hard, blurring his vision.

"Dtrain!" Jet said as she sliced the monster, dealing a great deal of damage and killed it as all the players received exp and money evenly, minus Jet for getting the last attack bonus like the floor bosses.

She ran to him as he laid on the ground, alive but really hurt, his health was in the low red.

"He's hurt pretty bad. Let me see if I have a healing potion with me." The guy said as he looked through his inventory.

The guy was in his late teens, maybe 18. He had spiky black hair and red eyes.. He had a red cape and a black shirt and pants, with gauntlets and greaves. His weapon seemed to be some type of throwing knives. His weapon he had in his hand was a straight, long, dagger with chinks in it, the blade seemed to be strong enough to break that bosses' sword.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Vincent." He said as he gave Jet the potion. She studied if carefully, making sure that it was safe before giving the potion to Dtrain, who chugged it down quickly.

"Thanks man, I would be a loaf of bread if it wasn't for you." Dtrain said as he got up. "C,mon Jet. Let's go."

"Hold on, I never got your name." Vincent said to the swordsman.

"Dtrain. Nice to meet you." He replied as he and Jet walked off back to the Town of Beginnings.

"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, you would've been safe." Jet said, tearing up in the process. She was already having trouble tying to keep him alive and now she can't even protect him in the slightest.

She couldn't help it anymore. She broke down crying. She hugged her cloaked friend and cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay. Don't worry, I won't die. It's not your fault. I was careless and underestimated my opponent. It won't happen again." He said, trying to comfort the sobbing girl.

"Thanks. But please try not to get killed while I'm here." Jet said as she looked up with tears in her green eyes.

"Why don't we do what we were trying to in the first place." Dtrain said chuckling a little bit as Jet smiled as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a small group of people in the forest. They were all hiding, waiting for some defenseless player to show up and take all of there gear and money. They didn't kill the players if they didn't have to, unless they fought back.

The group saw someone in a black cloak and sword on his back. Some of them chuckled as he walked up.

"Come out of your hiding spots. I know where you are." He said as he drew his sword.

"Well, swordsman. You managed to see though our hiding skill. Impressive, now hand over all of your items or die." The leader said. He had short salt and pepper hair and had basic armor and a mace in his hand.

The rest of his men showed up and looked at the cloaked figure. The guy then took of his hood and revealed that it was Kirito.

"I'm trying to get to the Town of Beginnings. So get out of my way." He said as he walked to the leader.

"Take another step and we'll attack! Don't test me boy!" He said said the other three players got out their weapons.

"I've got a question. What level are you four?" Kirito said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm level 9 and the rest are level 7. What does it mean to you?" The leader said, confused why this kid asked such a weird question.

"I just reached level 17. So if you would so kindly move out of the way. That'd be nice." Kirito said as the group gasped and were so stunned that they just let him pass by.

"I'll be back boy! You'll regret this." The leader whispered to Kirito as he walked by.

* * *

Dtrain groaned as Jet had spent almost half of his Col on accessories for her armor and some mediocre gear better than what she had. She kept the sword Dtrain gave to her. She walked around with a pleased smile on her face.

"Why did you have to buy so much stuff?" Dtrain asked as she looked at the new hear she had gotten.

She had replaced her chestplate and shirt for a new blue T shirt and a black jacket. She wore some arm guards that protected her vital areas. She had also bought some greaves for extra leg protection. She had a new bead necklace on, which looked nice on her -although he would never admit it- and blue earrings. She looked back at her teenage friend and smiled.

"It's an improvement." Dtrain said, making her get angry but she kept her cool.

"I named the sword you gave me." She replied, making Dtrain raise his eyebrows. "Although I shouldn't even tell you it." She muttered after.

She took the sword out and tapped it to examine it. The name was 'Braveheart'.

He smiled, liking the name pretty well. He was pretty glad that she kept the sword in good repair and even named it.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, waiting for an answer.

"I like the name. Think it's got a ring to it." He said as the walked to the East Gate, going back to the inn.

Before they could leave though, Kirito ran up to them, panting after a second.

"Hey guys. I have some important news." Kirto said after a minute.

"What is it?" Jet asked as the three sat down on a bench.

"A group of players found the labyrinth." He answered.

"What?" They both asked.

"Yeah, Klein's party said they found a door that lead to a dungeon that was similar to the labyrinth in the beta. It'll be a while until we can find the boss room though." Kirito answered as they walked back to the inn that they started this crazy day.

* * *

After they walked back to the inn and in there respective rooms as Dtrain sat on his bed. He was tired after fighting that field boss. He then thought of something, why didn't Jet have her last attack bonus equipped? Maybe she forgot but it was bugging him to death. He was about to go ask her what it was before a message appeared in front of him.

"Huh? What's this?" He said aloud as he read the message.

"Hey Dtrain, you probably forgot or don't care who i am, but I just had to say something. It's Red and I'm still alive friend." -Red. The message said as Dtrain smiled and replied saying that it's been too long and they should meet up tomorrow.

 _"Huh, maybe this game is is beatable."_ He thought as he fell asleep

* * *

 **Alright guys I have finished this chapter of SAO and will not make a chapter for about a week, as I am taking a hiatus for a while.**

 **As always, BYEEEEEE!**


End file.
